LOS ELEGIDOS
by CLANDYME BENNIGTON NISHIKAWA
Summary: kEITH ES EL UNICO EN SU RAZA PORTADO DE LA MARCA Y HECHIZERO Y CLERO, ALLURA LA ULTIMA DE SU ESPECIE UNA HADA DULCE Y INGENUA .PRONTO HABRAN CAMBIO EN AQUELLA CUIDAD Y ELLOS SERAN LOS PROTAGONISTA DE ESOS CAMBIO. AUN ENCONTRA DE MUCHO


**DOS RAZA Y UN NUEVO REYNO**

**By**

**Clandyme**

Capitulo : 1

Nos ubicanos en el año 2030,luego de la cuarta guerra mundial, todo aquellas grandes naciones y cuidades ya era solo historias en los libros de la biblioteca. por vienestar de las poblacion se habian tomados nuevas formas de regir aquella cuidad.

Los que no se acataban a esa nuevas leyes se le apresa y se le exiliaba fuera de la cuidad. eran muchos los que estan encontra de aquel gobierno.por lo cual de eso se encargaban los Nacionales y clero (en poca palabras policias )

Luego de haber esperado por mas de 15 minutos vio aquel mercedez Benz acercarse a gran velocidad.Se detuvo en el centro de aquella avenidad esperado que el se acercar hacia el.

Todos los presente alli escucharon como aquellas llantas queman aquel asfalto.( ya se pueden imagina como ese mercedez negro freno)

-que pretendes, matarme( dijo el mientras sentia el calor del radiador en la parte alta de sus pies, mientras aquel conducto se desmontaba)

-no pretendo ensuciar mi auto con tu sangres( respondio el mientras cerraba la puerta) aunque no estaria mal asi saldria de ti

- me tengo que rei por eso(contesto el mientras se acerca a el)

A simple vista se podia notar que el era un hombre elegante y de bueno gusto. poseedor de aquel Mercedez Benz negro, vestido de negro por completo.cualquiera podra darse cuenta de que el se encontra en bunea posicion social y economica.

- y que tenemos(pregunto el mientra se quitaba aquellos lentes de sol, para dejar ver aquellos ojos de aquel color , su ojo izquierdo de color gris y el derecho verde. lo que lo hacia ver extraño y a la vez guapo mas.)

-Pues no mucho, el cuerpo fue descuartizado, y creeme un matadero es elegante con lo que veras haya arriba.

Habian cientos de curisos alli , todos deseban ver lo ocurrido en aquel departamente del suer de la cuidad

-Y en donde rayos es que te metiste , que tube que llamarte mas de 5 veces

- Por ahi (contesto el mientras ambos entraban al edifcio y luego el acensor)

**!Flash Black!**

-Hay que ponerle un alto a sus actos

-si por mi fuera , hace tiempo que lo ubieramos exiliado, lejos de nosotros

- No , no el exilio no seria castigo a sus actos de reveldia , la muerte acabaria con todo las humillaciones que nos ha causado.

Todos los reunios en aquel corredor tenan algo en comun, el desagrado hacia aquel hombre

-Vaya por lo que escucho todos al fin tienen algo en comun , aparte de ser lacras inservibles

Se miraron entre ellos al escuchar aquella voz , que habia escuchado en el fondo de aquel corredor, lo menos que esperaban era escucharlo a el alli.

Desde la oscuridad del aquel corredor vieron aquellos ojos grisis , lo que provoco que sus miedos aumentaran,vieron salir aquel lobo gris salir de las sombras ,gruñendo hacia el desagrado de aquellos hombres, luego vieron aquel hombre salir tras su mascota, vestido de negro y con las mismar mirada de desagrado hacia ellos.

Sin decir palabra se hizieron a un lado , para permitirle el paso a el , pero el no sigo aquel camino.Pues se detuvo en el centro de ellos.

-Cuando quieran decir algo sobre mi , diganlo frente de mi y no a mis espaldad

-que podriamos decir de usted clero(pregunto uno con nerviosismo)

-No se ministro, tal vez como quela muerte seria mejor que el exilio(mirando aquel anciano que miraba a sus coloegas a escuchar aquello)

**!Ending Black!**

**-**Si estabas con una mujer debiste decirmelo

-No estaba con ninguna mujer(respondio el mientras hechaba hacia atras aquel cabello que le caia al frente)

Salieron de aquel ascensor, para luego entrar aquel departamento.

Aquel ambiente era frio y sombrio , señal de que alli habia ocurrdido aquel funesto asecinato

-Novatos (dijo el en tono de desprecio al ver aquel joven salir por las naucias, que le probocaba aquel lugar)

Espero que le guste este nuevo fic, el cual es muy diferente a los 2 que hechos.bueno espero sus criticas como siempre aunque sea malas jajaja, no es cierto

sayonara

**Continuara...**


End file.
